The Scaretale of Neverland
by TheHeartlessNukia
Summary: Beyond Birthday left The Wammy's House not long after his Alternative committed suicide, but where would he go and what would he do to survive? By chance he stumbled upon a Circus not long after he left the orphanage, but what he saw next set him on his path to become the worlds greatest criminal.
1. Come all and Welcome to my Neverland

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I needed to write this fanfiction down before I forget the story I thought of while I was listening to the Nightwish's album called Imaginaerum, it's going to be one of those update in my spare time fanficitons between writing my Attack on Titan and Death Note fanfics I'm working on if you get what I mean.**

 **There will be some song lyrics from the song Storytime by Nightwish, it's an amazing song which give you that feeling of a Circus atmosphere. It's going to be short chapters and not that long, just a nice little fanfic to work on when I need a change of screen.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this little fanfiction I just threw together, if not I am sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1!**

Looking up at the night sky and watching the stars twinkling above me, the old bare trees of the woods I was hiding in were creaking above me has a cold breeze swept through the woods. I had been hiding for most of the day until dusk had fallen, it was now my time to move on and find a place for me to stay for the night. But I had one last thing I needed to do before I left the shelter of the woods, I needed to dispose of the body of the young woman I had murdered a few hours ago by the roadside.

The woman's name held no importantance to me, but the contents of her handbag was my main priority. When I first saw her walking along the roadside all by herself I knew my luck maybe changing, I was short of money and her handbag seemed to be the prefect option to me at the time. But she fought back with all of her might, so I had no other choice but to silence her for good with the spare strap of my rucksack.

The way she struggled beneath my weight and the way she tried to pry my hands away from the spare strap of my rucksack was delightful, oh how she tired to scream. The light fading from her pale green eyes not long after the struggle had began made me grin, her last gasps for air were like musicail notes to my ears. Her face turned red and her body went limp, her fight was finally over. Her hands fell to her sides and a vacant expression appeared across her face, she was now sleeping with the angels.

The contents of her handbag was pitiful, she had many colourful flowing scarfs and a bottle of perfume in her bag. She only had £20 in her purse which was an disappointment, it would only pay for a meal or two until I found my next victim to rob or maybe bury.

Looking over my shoulder at the woman lying not far from me, her corpse should now be cold I thought to myself has I pulled my sleeves up on my hoody. I walked over to her and looked down at my victim, she was quite fair of face in the moonlight. I picked her up from the the cold leafy ground and carried her deep into the woods, I needed somewhere unseen to hide her body from the woodland walkers.

It wasn't long until I found woodland ditch, it was perfect with the deep and muddy water which had gathered with the rainy weather Winchester had been experiencing for the last few days. Her body would decompose over time in the water logged ditch and with luck her body would remain hidden for many years to come. Carefully placing her body down in the ditch and making sure she would remain underneath the water with the help of many large sized rocks which I placed on top of her to weigh her down, she was now hidden from the eyes of the world.

Making my way back through the dark woods until I returned to where I had left my rucksack, it was leaning up against a tree with the woman's handbag not far from it. Garthering up my victim's belongings and stuffing them inside of a hole in an old tree truck, I even placed twigs over the hole to obscure it from the eyes of others.

I picked my rucksack up from the ground and carried to back towards the road, I then hung my rucksack over my shoulder has I pulled my hood over my head. Looking both ways at the roadside and smirking to myself when my gaze stopped on some familiar lights far away in the distance, it wouldn't be long until they were looking for me.

Breathing in the night's chlly air while I began to walk along the dark road with the odd skip in my step, it had been over six hours since I left that place I once called my prison. I had been an orphan since the age of seven, my parents had died in a mysterious way one night on a long drive along a dark and winding road in London.

The police said it was an accident, but I know for a fact that it was down to fowl play due to the debts they owned to many loan sharks in the London area. I did not cry for my parent's demise, they deserved what they got for the years of let downs since I was born and that went double for my Father. I had no other family to fall back on or god parents because I was never christened, I was all alone in the world until I was sent to The Wammy's House.

The man who owned the orphanage was a clever and kind man, he went by the name of Watari even though I could see his real name with my unusual eyes. I had a gift which many would call a curse if they could see what I could see with my eye, but to me they were a gift from the Grim Reaper. I could see when people were going to die which amused and entertained me, it was the only excitement I had left in this dull world.

I was called a freak and feared by most of the orphans, but I did not care with my Alternative by my side. He was the only friend I had in this world until the Worlds Greatest Detective took him away from me with the pressure he placed on his fragile shoulders. It was not long until my Alternative's will was broken by him and my only friend in all the world took a knife to his own wrists, how his ruby coloured blood flowed that night on the bathroom floor.

I was then left alone and called his Backup, how I despite that name he had given me. I could not live up to what he wanted me to be in his eyes, so I decided to leave and make my own way in the world. I packed my rucksack and left my old life behind in the orphanage, it was now my turn to become a lost boy like many other children before me who had decided to runaway from that place.

Looking up at the sky when I heard a rumble of thunder I sighed deeply to myself, it looked like it was going to pour from the heavens. Maybe the angels saw what I did not long ago to that woman, I once heard that they wept for the innocent people of the world who were taken away so cruelly. I felt the first drops of rain hit my cheek, I needed to find shelter and quickly before I got soaked through to my bones. But by pure luck I saw some colouful lights moving around in the night sky and I even swore I could smell popcorn wafting through on the breeze, it wasn't long until I saw a Circus tent in a field.

" How delightful..." I smirked.

Quickening my walking pace it wasn't long until I was standing outside of the gate of the field where the Circus tent was pitched, it was a wondrous sight to behold to a weary traveler like me. The black and white striped Circus tent was lit up with white lights and I could hear music filling the air around me, I then heard the most enchanting female's voice coming from the inside of the Circus tent.

 _ **I am the voice of Never-never-land,**_

 _ **The innocence, the dreams of every man,**_

 _ **I am the empty crib of Peter Pan,**_

 _ **A silent kite against the blue, blue sky,**_

 _ **Every chimney, every moonlit sight**_

 _ **I am the story that will read you real,**_

 _ **Every memory that you hold dear...**_

I listened to every line she had to sing and I could help but be intrigued by the words of the song, she knew how to enchant the ears of men with her sweet siren song. It stirred my curiosity even more when I saw the silhouettes of people dancing along the inside of the Circus tent's walls, there was spell afoot and I longed to be part of it even though the thought of entering that tent repulsed me. I had never been keen on Circuses, the thought of unknown people in Clown makeup sent chills down my spine.

 _ **I am the journey,**_

 _ **I am the destination,**_

 _ **I am the home**_

 _ **The tale that reads you**_

 _ **A way to taste the night**_

 _ **The elusive high**_

 _ **Follow the madness**_

 _ **Alice, you know once did...**_

I brought my finger tip to my bottom lip has a smirk crept across my face, I want to the follow the madness like Alice once did. I opened the gate wide to the field and walked through it's gateway, but I did not close the gate behind me. I continued to walk through the muddy field with the Circus tent in my sight, the outline of it's roof looked eerie against the night sky with each lighting flash that the thunder storm produced. But without warning a male's voice boomed from the tent, his words were more welcoming than the female's song.

" Come all and welcome to my Neverland where all of your dreams will come true, the last great adventure waits before you all!" He said while the music continued to play. " There is a home for every lost boy and girl, this is where you can call home if you ever want to runaway with us!"

I couldn't help but chuckle whilst I walked because his words amused me, he's inviting every unknown person to be part of his home which was dangerous. But I only want one night of shelter from the rain, I planned not to stay unless there is a reason for me to linger. It wasn't long until I was at the entrance of Circus tent, the flap of the tent which was it's door was being held open by a hook and the sight that greeted me was more magical then I could have ever imagined.

The Ringmaster spoke his words while men dressed has pirates juggled knifes around him, there were dancers on silk ropes above him and lost boys surrounding him. This was truly madness, I had never seen anything like this in all of my life. The woman who sang her siren song appeared with a group of Indian maidens, they were followed by more pirates and then faeries. But what intrigued me the most about this Circus act was that they all shared the same death date, I guess there is a reason for me to stick around after all I thought to myself has I entered the Circus tent with a chuckle.


	2. Home, Sweet Home

**Hey TheHeartlessNukia here!**

 **I needed to write this fanfiction before I forget the story I thought of while I was listening to the Nightwish's album called Imaginaerum, it's going to be one of those update in my spare time fanficitons between writing my other fanfictions I am already working on if you get what I mean.**

 **There will be some song lyrics from the song Storytime by Nightwish, it's an amazing song which give you that feeling of a Circus atmosphere. So I hope you enjoy this little fanfiction I just threw together, if not I am sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2!**

I took a seat at the very back row so they couldn't see me lingering back in the shadows, the lights of the circus not touching my hidden form from their eyes. The performance soon ended and I clapped my hands in approval, startling them all with my unknown presents their eyes soon found me.

A low chuckle escaping my lips, they were so easy to scare I thought. Making myself known I stood up and made my way down to them by using the rows of seats has my stiarway, my bag over my shoulder I could feel their eyes on me. Jumping from the last row of seats I bowed to them all in a playful manner, not letting them see my face just yet.

" A preformance suttlable for a King, bravo my dear carneys..." I said.

The Ringmaster was the first to speak, his face twisted with anger due to the fact that I was not invited to the sneak peek of their performance. His round form wobbling has he walked forward with a group of children has his backup, how my laughter erupted from my throat at the mere sight of tiny children trying to be tough for their master. But they soon stopped when they caught a glance of my wide smirk. I remember how the small children at the orphanage feared it, oh the fun I had when times were easy for me.

" Boy, you are not welcome here!" The Ringmaster boomed, his voice piercing the air like daggers finding their target. " Go, shoo! Take yourself else where, you are not welcome here!"

" Is that so? That's not what you said not long ago before I chose to enter your tent of freaks..." I chuckled and cleared my throat, mimicking his booming voice. " There is a home for every lost boy and girl, this is where you can call home if you ever want to runaway with us!"

" That was a figure of speech, be gone I say before you are thrown out!" Said The Ringmaster.

" David, do not be too harsh..." Said a women. " If you cannot hear the weather outside is not delightful, let him shelter here until the storm is over..."

Peering from beneath my hood I caught the glimpse of the siren who's sweet song brought me here, her golden hair tied up into bunches. Her blue dress flowing has she rushed to the Ringmaster's side, her gaze falling on me I couldn't help but notice those pale green eyes. The woman's face was fair, it reminded me of the ditched sleeping angel who slept with the muddy earth of the woods.

" Yes David, I'm very harmless..." I chuckled.

" Quiet boy!" He yelled.

" Don't be harsh old man, he's just a kid after all..." Said another man.

Peering more from beneath my hood my eyes read his name, he was known has Gabriel Barnes. Taller than most his presence was known, his red wig and Peter Pan clothes suited his brown eyes. Laughing quietly I caught everyone's attention once again, how their costumes amused me. Lost in a fairy tale or maybe a nightmare, I could sense that the end game would be interesting.

" Who are you?" Gabriel Asked. " Speak up before David kicks you out, give him a reason to let you stay for the night..."

" I have many reasons, but they may scare you..." I replied in a playful tone. " Dark and disturbing, other worldly maybe or just a frighten boy amongest you kind carnival folk..."

" Speak up!" Yelled the Ringmaster.

" I'm just a lost boy, a runaway if you could call me that from a place far away..." I said while I pulled down my hood to reveal my face to the Ringmaster. " You could say I'm nothing but a freak in the eyes of normal people, has you can see my eyes do not match my human form. I can see things most cannot, my gifts are more mysterious and you could say supernatural..."

The gasps from the people of the show amused me, I could even seen glimpses of fear in the eyes of the children who lurked behind the plump Ringmaster. I heard whispers amongst them and shy glances being taken at me, it's like they had never seen crimson eyes before on a mere teenage boy. For a moment I saw money signs flashing in the Ringmaster's eyes, he knew he was onto a good thing. Waiting for his answer took forever, I was getting impatient which was dangerous for them. The silence was soon broken, I got the answer I had been waiting for and it was the one I desired.

" My dear boy, welcome to our humble family..." Said the Ringmaster with a hard slap on my back, his arm wrapping around me he lead be away from the rest of the troupe. " Please call me David, you are most welcome here amongest us. Stay has long has you please, make yourself at home. We are a friendly bunch, you will fit in nicely here if you play your part well..."

" A part to play?" I asked with a light smirk. " How divine, who would you like me to play?"

" We will figure that out by tomorrow's show, but for now let me show you around..." Replied the Ringmaster.

I listened to his words has he showed me around the inside of the tent, if only he knew he was giving me permission to worm my way into his so called family and pick them apart like stitches from shirt. Being lead away from the lights and sounds of the Circus tent I was given the tour of the caravans, the different smells of their camp made me smile. The sweetness of the popcorn and the scent of the wet earth made me chuckle, I knew the game ahead would be fun for only me alone.


End file.
